


As The Wind Blows

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper doesn't really know what love is and he can't really be sure, but this, he thinks, has to be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Wind Blows

This, Cooper thinks, has to be love.

The wind is howling outside, rain beating against the windows, the winter chill getting into the house and nipping at his fingers and toes. Sam is in his arms, both of them wrapped up in layers of clothing and a few blankets as Sam sits between Cooper's legs and cuddles close, his head nestled into Cooper's neck. The radiator next to the couch is broken but Cooper can't bring himself to care, not when he's got this amazing man in his arms, pressing close into his chest and burying his toes under Cooper's thigh.

They're cradling glasses of red wine in their cold hands, sipping lazily and smiling against each other's skin, pressing kisses to Cooper's neck, Sam's temple, Cooper's knuckles, Sam's wrist. They're completely wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the rest of the world, keeping each other safe and warm on such a bitter winter night.

Cooper doesn't know what love is, can't be sure, has never felt it before in his life. He's had girlfriends and boyfriends and friends that were never really just friends, but it was never love, never anything close, not really.

But this, this is something else, something strong and intense, yet comfortable and content at the same time. Overwhelming, yet serene; too much, yet not enough; terrifying, yet comforting. It's everything all at once, a tiny fluttering in his stomach and an explosion in his heart, a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts and ideas. 

It's Sam.

Cooper tells him this, murmuring the words quietly in his ear, making him smile and blush and nuzzle his nose into Cooper's cheek. Cooper tells him everything and anything, things that shouldn't even matter and things that define their relationship perfectly, and he's not sure how long he's been talking before he finally asks Sam the question he's dying to know the answer to.

"Is this love?"

Sam presses a lingering kiss to Cooper's lips, smiling softly and cupping his jaw with a cold hand. When he pulls back and opens his eyes, he rests his forehead against Cooper's and lets their noses bump together, smiling breathlessly as he finally lets the answer leave his mouth.

"Yeah, Coop," he says. "This is love."


End file.
